1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting device with an adjustable operating voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of the low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength, so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc. As the opto-electrical technology evolves, the solid-state lighting elements have great progress in the light efficiency, operation life and the brightness, and LEDs are expected to become the main stream of the lighting devices in the near future.
Generally speaking, a light-emitting array comprising a plurality of light-emitting diodes electrically connected with each other are designed to have a predetermined operating voltage at a predetermined current for emitting light. However, during fabrication of the light-emitting diodes, the actual operating voltage of the light-emitting diodes may be deviated from the predetermined operating voltage.